There are many different types of chairs that are commonly used in various settings including for the house and for outside. For those chairs that are intended for use outdoors, there are also many different types of chairs that can be formed of any number of different materials. One type of outdoor chair is a convertible or folding chair that can easily assume two different states, namely, a folded state and an unfolded (in-use) state. Folding chairs are often used at the beach or similar setting and often, a person needs to carry the folded chair some distance to the area at which the chair is used. Not only is the chair required to be carried but most times, the person needs to carry additional items, such as beach accessories, food and drink, etc. Carrying the chair thus becomes a very cumbersome process.
While a backpack type chair is known, there are various deficiencies associated with each design and therefore, there is a need for an improved folding chair design that overcomes these deficiencies.